


My Shield Blanket (crocheted)

by look_turtles



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain America shield I crocheted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shield Blanket (crocheted)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my Steve Rogers avengers prompt table Prompt: Shield.
> 
> AN: In case anyone is interested it took me little over a month to crochet this blanket 1/14-2/17 and it's fifty inches in diameter. I used [this pattern to make it round.](http://crochet.about.com/od/learntocrochet/ss/crocheting-in-the-round_5.htm)


End file.
